


Sliver of Light

by Okumen



Category: Daydream★Nightmare | Daydream★ナイトメア
Genre: Angry Sex, Demons, Jealousy, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Alp gets dragged into Empusas jealousy-fed masochism.





	Sliver of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, Voyeurism and angry sex

There’s a sound from the darkened corridor, a muffled breath. It’s a too-familiar a sound, and Alp sighs softly as he pads the rest of the way up to Empusa. The other demon sits against a supporting beam, one leg stretched out, the other pulled up, toes curled. One hand is pressed against his mouth, the other is wrapped around his cock, working hard and fast, a match to the frustrated look on his sweaty face, the desire in his dull eyes. Alp has seen it before, the complete lack of shame that the nightmare has. He runs a hand through his hair, and crouches beside his friend. He prods him, careful not to make any sounds. They are just by Masters bedroom, and a crack of the door is slid open, the soft light from a lonely lantern casting a dim glow onto the wooden floor. Empusa sits outside of the might, opposite the door so he can see in through the crack at an angle, and Alp realizes that inside, their Master is kissing Ichi, caressing his naked body on the futon laid out in the room.

Alp makes a face, just barely, and he prods Empusa again; he’s waved off without a glance thrown toward him, and the fire that burns in Empusas eyes is jealousy. He is the one who wants to be held by Master, roughly pushed down and fucked mercilessly, bullied into cumming again and again. He isn’t going to get it. Mostly, at least; Empusa still cums from the cold shoulder that Master Baku shows him.

Kneeling by the door, Alp makes to close the door with a silent slide of wood, but Empusa catches his wrist and pulls him toward him. The jealousy gleams in his eyes, and he mouths at Alp, _Don’t,_ and he grasps Alps wrists tightly when Alp shakes his head. _They deserve privacy,_ he mouths back. Empusa bares teeth, and Alps ears, both sets, droop. With a shove that’s only a rustle of shadows, Empusa pushes Alp down onto his back. Alp looks up at Empusa, his gaze locking on his mouth, at his teeth. _No,_ Empusa mouths, and Alp knows that the other nightmares gaze is locked on the sight of their beloved Master and the kitsune. It’s in the tense hold of his body, in the twist of his lips, his repressed breaths.

Alp obligingly spreads his legs for Empusa, but wishes that he at least didn’t tear his trousers. He could just pull them down. But he didn’t have the wherewithal for buttons, Alp supposed. Empusa rubs their cocks together, pressing their bodies tight, and he holds back gasps the friction wants to pull out. Alp, too, wants to let the air trapped in his lungs out properly, but with the knowledge that their Master is right there, so close, makes him force his voice silent. It’s a difficult task; Alp may have an easier time being silent than Empusa normally, but Empusa got off on the knowledge that if he was busted jerking off to their Masters pleasure, then there would be punishment. That too was a thrilling thought to Empusa, and made him even more excited and eager.

Tattered pieces cling to Alps skin, and after Empusas grasp shifts to a single-hand-hold on his wrists, fingers prod at the ring of muscles. The rhythm of the body rubbing against Alps becomes more erratic, sloppier, as Empusa multitasks. But it’s good. The irregular rhythm, the friction of cock against cock, the knowledge of Masters close proximity, the fingers fucking him roughly, as if trying to force sounds out of him. It feels so good, and it’s a struggle for Alp to not make a sound. It doesn’t help when Empusa, unfocused on Alp and focused on Master Baku and Ichi, bend down and bite Alps ear, piercing delicate skin and nearly bloodying silky fur; Alp is grateful that the veins there are few and don’t bleed so easily.

Alps own breath hits back against him, the wall of Empusas chest so near his face that he could kiss it. He would, but then he would leave himself wide open for his lungs and vocal cords to take over, and that simply isn’t a good idea. Empusa bites his ear again, and though he can’t feel it, with the adrenaline of pleasure blocking out any other sensations, he doesn’t know how deep he’s bitten, or if it will leave a mark of teeth.

Empusa presses his face into Alps shoulder then, muffling the sound that is just on the edge of spilling. He cums, sticky seed catching on Alps belly, staining his skin with its colour. But he doesn’t stop, he pulls his fingers from Alps rear end and he grasps Alps cock. Empusa slicks his own cum on the cock, and uses precum that has leaked from Alps cock onto it. It’s not the best lubrication, but he uses _something_ at least; Empusa most of all likes it raw and dirty.

Situating himself over Alp, he positions Alps cock against his anus and with a hand around the cock he sinks down on it. His back is curved, his teeth biting into his lip. Alp watches him, sees that Empusas eyes are still glued onto what little he can see through the crack in the door, and Alp can’t help the jealousy. Empusa has such raw, deep, dark red feelings for their Master, and Alp wishes that he could have spared him a little. Empusas obsession can’t allow his attention to be torn away, even when he fucks another.

Finally, Empusa releases Alps wrists, as he needs to brace himself against his stomach to push up. Then he shoves down again, and then he is fucking himself like he was going to burst if he didn’t. Maybe he would, maybe he would finally lose his mind completely. Alp sees it in his gaze, the insanity that he has seen there for nearly a century, boiling under the surface of lackluster eyes.

It’s with abandon that Empusa fucks Alp, fucks himself on Alps cock, his jealousy close to brimming over completely with each thrust; Alp presses hands over his mouth, because despite the frustration that Empusa isn’t actually giving him a single thought, it’s all so, so much. He has fucked, been fucked by Empusa before and it’s always so much, too much. He knows that if he lets air out, it will _not_ be released silently.

And then Empusa cums again, his voice cracking and though the word isn’t there, not really, Alp knows that it’s their Master who is on his tongue, not Alp.

Then there is the scurrying of feet, light flooding over them, and when Alp, still with his hands pressed tightly to his lips, tilts his head back he sees Master Baku, and Ichi hovering behind him awkwardly blushing, and Alp is mortified. Empusa, on the other hand, is brimming with love for the nightmare, and it’s audible in his voice as he squeals, “Master~”

Master Baku stares at Empusa, and it’s a cold, quiet stare. “Leave,” he says, and Empusa blubbers happy words of pain and suffering and how it pierces his heart in all the ways- his cum is pooling in Alps bellybutton, trickling down his sides.

Empusa is knocked out, their Master giving him a swift, purposefully painless jab. “I. I’m sorry, Master,” Alp mumbles, his voice still muffled by his hands. Baku crouches beside them, and shoves Empusa carelessly off of Alp. “I’m not angry with you, Alp. I know this was Empusa.”

“Y-yes,” Ichi says shyly from the room. The kitsune seem to not know where to look; understandable, considering both nightmares’ condition. “Nobody could be angry with you, Alp.”

“I... Thank you... Master, Ichi-dono, I will clean up so, um, goodnight.”

Alp is grateful for that kindness, though he is sure it’s only words. Ichi means them, certainly, but that doesn’t mean they’re right. But it’s fine, he’s a gentle young man, and though Empusa is displeased with their Masters choice of partner, Alp isn’t.


End file.
